KGU: Because I Love You
by Kathryn Christine Starcrafter
Summary: Natsumi confesses her love for Mutsumi but he turns her down. Giroro tries to cheer her up but in the end she forces him away. GiroNatsu


-**DISCLAIMER**-

Keroro Gunso (A.K.A. Sgt. Frog) and all related characters/themes © Mine Yoshizaki.

K.G.U.: Keroro Galactic Universe and all related characters/themes © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter

-**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**-

Prologue to "The Final Battle."

Spring. A time for renewal and birth. Cultures all across the globe hold this season to be the most revered. It meant a beginning, to be rid of the old and start anew. Resolutions had been made and past. Some successful, and others not so much. The days were still pretty cold and short. But for the most part people's spirits were high.

For the Hinata children school had just gotten out. Fuyuki had long since returned back home to do whatever he had planned to do for the day. Natsumi however, had plans of her own. Inokashira Park, the one place she knew he would be. It was the season for Sakura -cherry blossoms. And the gardens were full of them. Lined along the roadside and draping over ponds, the flighty pink snowflakes danced to their own rhythm conducted by the post winter winds. That was when she saw him standing handsomely amongst the fallen.

His blue eyes seemed to be tuned to something otherworldly as he looked up to the unblemished sky. Apparently he had been standing there for quite some time as piles of the detached petals seemed to have collected themselves upon his shoulders and silvery hair. He wore nothing but a light gray sweater and baggy jeans as well as that smiled that never faded and always made her swoon. Today would be the day her new years resolution would come true. Today Natsumi Hinata would tell her long time crush she loved him.

"Mutsumi!" The young girl called out, waving her hands as she trotted up to her affection.

He turned to her. "Ah, Natsumi-chan. What a surprise to see you here."

"I guess I should come here more often then." Natsumi gave a petite giggle before becoming shy once more. "Um, Mutsumi would you like to go for a walk with me?"

He took a moment to answer, that smile ever plastered to his face. "Sure, why not? It is such a gorgeous day after all."

And she practically fainted right then and there. But he started walking off, prompting her to follow. And so they strolled together down the beaten pathways snaking through the park. Everywhere one looked there was pink, both above and below. The confetti upon Mutsumi's shoulders had long since dispersed with his graceful stride. He was so perfect. Calm and composed, almost lyrical with a soul encompassing more than himself. No wonder there were so many women after him.

The two remained quiet through most of their journey, just truly enjoying each other's company. Natsumi was the first to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

Without looking down to her he responded, "sure, ask away!"

She took a deep breath, almost blurting it out. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" The only way she was going to go through with this was if she didn't think before she spoke.

And he laughed heartedly, looking down at her but still not ceasing his stride. "Actually, I don't. You'd be surprised how shy girls seem to be around me."

"R-really?" Natsumi stuttered. "That's too bad."

Mutsumi finally stopped and posed in front of her. "Now that leads me to ask why you asked."

So this was the moment, exactly as she had always dreamed. Him and her in close proximity, cherry-blossoms floating down ever so delicately. The sky so clear, the temperature perfect. That was how she knew it was meant to be.

"Because, well..." She had to remember not to think about it. "Because I like you, a lot."

"And I like you too, Natsumi." But the way he said it wasn't what she had expected. Something was off about it.

"No, I mean I Like-Like you."

Mutsumi took a moment to gather his thoughts on the subject. He knew what she had meant, he just had to find a way to approach what he meant. "Natsumi," he began soon noticing she hung on every word. "I've met a lot of interesting people in the short time I've lived. Obviously, some of them aren't really considered 'people.' There was one I remember very well. She came to me in a dream last night. A prophetic dream by the looks of it.

"Anyway, she told me something strange. She said in all living beings there is a soul. The soul is complete for one individual only. If a soul wants another soul to join it together to create a whole it has to choose the right one. It's other has to be perfect to balance the two when they are together. The two souls compliment each other. They overtake one another but are similarly overtaken.

"What I think she was saying in a nutshell was that there is only one other perfect person out there for someone. Someone who they are meant to be with no matter the circumstances of who they are. So don't let yourself run away with your heart."

She looked up at him, her face filled with sadness and confusion. "I don't understand."

He rested his hands gently on her shoulders, staring down at the lovestruck girl deeply. "Natsumi-chan, find the other your soul is looking for."

Natsumi did not venture home right after the heartbreak. Instead she walked around in a daze asking herself questions which in turn brought up more questions that just made everything more confusing. Mutsumi had turned her down, didn't he? But he had done so in such a way that made her even more confused about her own emotions than she had ever been in her entire life. He had done it in such a kind and gentle way but still it had hurt her. Couldn't he see that? It was almost as if he was telling her that she, herself, didn't love him. How could he possibly be able to say such a thing? I mean, sure he had unique powers that somehow that creepy frog had bestowed upon him. But, love? No one could read what was in someone else's heart. Could they?

It became twilight once Natsumi had found her way back home again. She softly crept inside and was greeted by her younger brother. He had certainly grown up a lot it seemed, he was almost her height but still had that boy-hood aura reverberating from him.

Which became more evident when he spoke, "Sis, are you alright? You've been gone all day."

She responded to him while sitting down on the inner-step and removing her shoes. "I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much. Geeze, I was only out for a walk to get a bit of alone time."

Fuyuki shrugged. "Hey I'm only saying because the Sargent got a little impatient with dinner and actually decided to try and fix himself something." Her younger brother laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Natsumi glared daggers, her downtrodden composure thrown out the door. "What did you say?"

"No, wait!" He flung both hands up defensively. "It's okay. I was able to bribe him with some starfruit till you got home. He's up in his room now building his models."

"Please tell me he did all his chores."

"Yeah, he's been good today, honest."

Fuyuki smiled in reassurance before wandering into the living room and stuffing his nose back into another one of his occult books. Natsumi could do nothing but sigh. She placed her feet into her slippers and went straight to the kitchen. But, right when she entered something seemed off. And at that moment she checked everything. The dishes to see if even one speck of food was left, the table and chairs, even to see if the fridge was booby-trapped. Nothing was amiss. She shrugged again, her mind still too distant to contemplate barging up to Keroro and demanding what he had done. So instead she took out from the fridge a large fillet of sakana and decided that and some rice and steamed vegetables would be a suitable supper. She set the steamer on the fire and prepped the fish in a large pan to bake with some butter and flour. She chopped up the carrots and turnips and pods and plopped them into the boiling colander before stuffing a few cup-fulls of uncooked rice with water into the cooker on the counter. Then she got out some plates and began to set the table. That was when she realized what might have thrown her.

Giroro's fire, rather the absences of it. He always had it started when the sky became orange, prepping it for his own dinner.

"Hey, Fuyuki, where's Giroro?"

"The Corporal?" Her brother perked up. "Well, after the incident with Keroro he kind of left on his saucer."

"How long ago." She asked with a bit more concern than she realized.

"Maybe an hour ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

She took a moment to answer, her gaze glued to the space where he had always been. "No, I guess not."

That was too bad. She had really wanted someone to talk to. And at that moment was the first time she realized her heart burnt.

Everything eventually was cooked to perfection and all the invaders were called together to share in the bounty. Well, really the only invaders at the time were Keroro and Moa. Tamama and Dororo were at their respective Partner's house while Kululu was wherever he always was. Giroro was still nowhere to be found. Keroro came hopping down the stairs, an ego-maniacal grin plastered across his muzzle.

"And where have you been Master Natsumi? Skipping out on your duties? For shame." The squat, green frog with the star on his belly seemed to have gained a backbone from all that fruit he probably scarfed down.

His 'Master' stepped before him with her arms crossed and a look to make a rabid wolf put his tail between his legs in submission. "I heard about your little exploit in the kitchen. If I hear one more smart-ass comment from you its plumbing for the rest of the week."

That had shut him up quick enough. So he took his seat and parted his chopsticks, the Lord of Terror's daughter ever at his side. Natsumi was about to sit down and join everyone when some distant movement out of the corner of her eye separated her attention. She saw one of the frog's saucers touchdown behind Giroro's tent and knew it had to be the missing toad's return. She immediately straightened, forgetting about her own meal, and made her way out the back sliding glass doors.

While outside she watched the hard-boiled red frog with his signature belt strung across his shoulders exit from his tent with a bundle of supplies. Though she had tried to be unnoticeable she knew he knew she was there, silently observing him. He sat down on the log by his fire and set it alight. It took a moment to catch but eventually cracked to life to set the atmosphere. That was more the way she liked it. And the girl who had her heart shattered hours prior finally smiled. Giroro silently set about his work, mounting a couple stakes prepped with their favorite.

It was only then that she got up the courage and spoke. "Mine if I join you?"

He never looked to her when answering. "If you wish." His eyes once intent on the fire and cooking spuds had now closed as if to act cool or just trying to relax.

She took a seat next to him on another log which had seemed after so long to have been made for her alone. At first she didn't glance over to him, instead intent on the dance of the nibbling flames. But eventually she chimed sweetly, "and where did you escape off to earlier?"

"Humph, I could ask you the same question," he countered.

"Fair enough." Natsumi waiting a few more seconds before attempting to talk once more.

She considered the little red alien to be somewhat of an estranged friend. Though at time it seemed more so. Giroro was many things that made him into a person. Beneath that shell he did have emotions. He could listen -as he had done so before. She knew he would hear out her heart. She had to tell someone. She had to get this off her chest.

So, she suddenly drolled out, "I told Mutsumi today how I feel."

His eyes shot open, wide as plates. He didn't look at her though, still intent on the fire. But his face screwed up in an odd expression that seemed both of want and worry.

When he spoke the word was almost forced from his lips. "And?"

Natsumi brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them close and resting her chin on top. "He said that I didn't love him. That I still had to figure out who my heart really wants."

He seemed to relax after that moment. "Well then I guess he is as crazy as I've always known him to be. It is his loss then, to turn down someone like you, Natsumi."

Her heart burnt again. How did he always know what to say? How did he always know what to do to make her happy, to make her laugh? Why was it always him that ended up supporting her in the end? And why did she feel that he was the only one she could pour out her soul to?

Without thinking -and asking- she turned to him and brought his diminutive form close, holding him against her. She cried and he didn't force himself from her. It wasn't like an endless bawl, no she was too strong for that. The young warrior held in most of her sobs, reserved for his ears only and not those in the obscured kitchen a few feet away.

At first Giroro couldn't believe what was happening. His Natsumi held him in her arms of her own free will. All he could think about was how happy he was at that moment.

_So Happy... So Happy... So Happy..._

But then he heard her soft moans and felt her salty tears drop onto his amphibious skin. He hauled his disillusioned fairy tale, bringing himself back down to reality. Too soon she stopped, pulling away from him. They were face to face then, her watery red eyes to his stern but caring ones. She could always read his emotions even though his face always appeared to others to be intolerant and ugly.

Natsumi forced a smile. "I'm sorry."

But, Giroro cut her off, "don't be sorry for your tears. It is only the strongest who know when to cry."

With those words her heart began searing inside of her chest. She forced him back into her arms, tears flowing freely. And the little frog took her invitation. His stubby arms came up and wrapped around her neck, twining her hair between his fingers ever so delicately.

"Thank you, Giroro," she whispered while nuzzling into his neck.

Neither knew how long they remained like that. Giroro never tried to stop her, and she didn't want to pull away. Perhaps it was the smell of the roasting sweet potatoes that eventually parted them. Since they were still so close to one another Giroro reached up and gingerly wiped away a stray stream of tears. Natsumi smiled again at his kindness, and he swiftly turned away. His attention was now back on the cooking spuds. He offered her her share, of which she gladly accepted. She had never actually eaten her own dinner after all, and the tentative girl was still shaken and didn't want to go back inside and have the others see her weakened state and start asking questions. And obviously Giroro didn't mind.

They stayed together long after that, sharing a meal in silence but for thought. Eventually though it got too cold for the Pekoponian girl, despite the fire. So when she had regained her courage she hugged her Partner close once more, wishing him a good night. He did the same, not really wanting her to go but knowing he couldn't keep her.

Giroro watched her exit back into her home. The others had apparently dispersed as there were no other voices to greet her. He heard the sound of dishes piling together and being scraped before going into the sink. But he didn't hear the faucet. Perhaps she was going to wait till tomorrow to have Keroro do them. His suspicions were confirmed when next the light from her room shown from the balcony window. Giroro waited a few more minutes, listening intently to any muffled sound his ears could catch. Mutsumi was a fool to have given up something so precious so easily. But secretly Giroro was relieved. Natsumi's mind would not so quickly be swayed from the hansom stud, no. But that didn't mean the lovestruck frog would give up this chance. Mutsumi had retreated from battle but the war was far from over. Now was the best time for his rival to strike.

The next morning the red-headed girl awoke to the warming embrace of the spring dawn. It was going to be another flawless day. Though she was truly awake she did not open her eyes. Her body's internal clock always seemed to awaken her with enough time to do everything she needed before heading to school. Natsumi drew in a deep breath and a scent came to her nose She inhaled deeper, taking in the sweetness of it. Turning around to the other side of her room, now facing the window, she drew in a third breath. The scent was so familiar. It brought both comfort and sadness. She lifted her frame upon one arm, eventually opening her eyes to the breaking sun. But that was not what drew her attention. On her bed-stand, next to her clock, stood a glass vase. Sprouting from its rim grew countless branches all in bloom with the fragile pink blossoms of the Sakura. Their frail petals were still laden with dew and so their scent wafted throughout her room.

Now she was fully awake, eyes still intent on the bushel that had so suddenly appeared overnight. She flung off her layered sheets and noticed specks of something cold landing upon her bare thighs. The bemused girl looked down and found a few stray petals blemished her skin. That was when she noticed her entire room was blanketed in flora as if a cherry tree had grown right beside her or she had been moved to that park while she slept and then back again. Who the hell had gone into her room! Her rage was quenched prematurely for some unknown reason. She took up a sprig of blossoms and brought them to her nose. She inhaled, taking in some dew as well. The scent seemed to relax her some. She was going to get to the bottom of this!

Natsumi got up and set to work getting dressed and preparing for school. She didn't bother with the flighty, blanket at first. She would clean it up when she got home. Instead she flung on her uniform and made for the kitchen, fixing up her makeshift family a quick meal. Giroro was already up and fixing himself something out of one of his ration cans. Her eyes turned on him for a long moment, replaying on what had happened last night as he sat there ever stoical. For all she knew he could have been the one to put those flowers in her room. But, when she thought about it he was way too manly for that. He did have a kind heart though and had done many things before that were uncharacteristic to his nature. Thinking it over more though it could have only been one of the frogs or a family member as only they had access to her home. And if it had been an intruder of any sort Giroro would have been instantly up in arms no matter how deep of a sleep he was supposedly in.

Natsumi gave up. It was too early to play detective. She shouted up from the burning stove, "come on Fuyuki or you're not getting any breakfast!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came her younger sibling's frantic reply.

School went by in an almost rushed manner as if someone was playing an old VHS tape fast-forward. Natsumi's mind for once was not on her work but rather the unexpected surprise she had found this morning on her bed. Who would do such a thing? And why? If it was Giroro he might have done it to comfort her. There was also the unlikely chance it was Kululu. The yellow keratin had yet to take down those damnable cameras so he possibly could have gotten a whiff of what happened between her and Mutsumi. He could have planted them there to see her reaction after having her heart broken. Like another of his experiments on Pekoponians.

It could have been Koyuki! She did have an odd habit of doing things like that. The only problem was the timing was too perfect and her ninja friend couldn't possibly know about Mutsumi yet.

After the final school bell rang and practice for the sports team had ended Natsumi found her arm glued to said girl as they made their way home together. The pale skinned female with flawless, ebony hair like a Geisha's held that inflawable cat-like grin as she drew the circulation from her affection's appendage. She asked why Natsumi was being so quiet but the young Olympian only responded by asking to come over for some tea to talk. Koyuki was practically giddy from the request, forcing her admiration along even faster to get to her house right next door to the Hinata's.

"Dororo! I'm back!" Koyuki hollered as she opened up the door to her home.

The blue assassin of the Keroro Platoon suddenly appeared before the doorway as the two entered inside. He bowed.

"Welcome home Koyuki-dono. Hello Natsumi-dono."

Dororo was one of the more interesting members of the Platoon and not just by his looks. His symbol was a golden suriken and the bottom half of his face was covered in a cowl-like cloth. He could be considered the most secretive and least understood of the five. Dororo had been rescued by Koyuki many years ago and as such spent his first time on Pekopon with her, training in the art of Ninjitsu. Those teachings had taken root in his heart. So instead of feeling resentment for the planet and want to overtake it for his leaders, instead he felt a need to protect it and its people. Dororo was the only frog that Natsumi had never needed to keep in line. Koyuki was his Partner so she was the one who took care of him when need be. Mostly he was a loner but deep down inside the companionship offered from his platoon and Pekopedian friends alike kept him always kind and open minded.

Koyuki sat her friend down on the floor in front of the table before rushing off to make the tea Natsumi had requested. Said guest made sure to emphasize the point of it being 'Normal' tea with nothing ninja-y thrown in. Whether the chipper girl caught the hint was left to be said.

Dororo made to sit down opposite Natsumi, next to Koyuki where he always sat during visits.

"Natsumi-dono," his gentle voice broke the silence as he attempted to gain her attention. "Is something the matter? You seem almost distant today."

It actually amazed her how spot-on he was. She smiled. "I don't know. A lot has happened to me lately. Well..." She thought for a second and realized that Dororo might actually be able to provide some answers. "You know Giroro pretty well don't you?" The question came out without thought. But somehow she always thought of the red one when it came to Dororo.

His blue eyes looked up to her in puzzlement. "Since we were little. He was really the only one who ever took much notice to me. Keroro-kun is kind of heart but he at time can be somewhat conceited. Giroro-dono was always centered and aware of everything. Growing up in the shadow of his well accomplished elder brother it would seem he had to be."

Natsumi had never taken much thought into the relationship between Giroro and Garuru. There was no question that the two were brothers, but still. It must have been hard trying to become better or at least equal to someone who could take a single planet by force like he almost did. And he could have to. But something stopped him. That something was what puzzled her. It seemed to run in the family, that deeply buried affection near forcibly snuffed through years of militaristic discipline. There was so much she was curious about when it came to life on Keron. Like why they were Invaders, and how they became such. How different was life on Keron as opposed to that on Earth? Were the two really that distinct? Was there no room for love on their world?

"Why do you ask?" Dororo chimed.

She was pulled back from her Fuyuki-like thoughts, town between asking him of Keron's intolerance to affection or to divert the conversation back to Giroro. She chose the latter.

"You two must have been close then, um?"

"Very. Giroro-dono has a hidden side to him that was both a curse and a blessing. He had many friends because of it, but in order to become an Invader he had to suppress it." Dororo laughed suddenly. "Believe it or not, the females practically flocked behind him."

That comment actually broke a smile on Natsumi's face. Giroro a stud? Yeah, she could see that. "Did he ever actually have a girlfriend?"

"The concept of 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' is a bit different between our planets. If you mean has he every had a particular female he has ever liked on Keron. Then that would be a no." Dororo seemed to smile beneath his veil. "He always said he would never let himself fall in love. He must not have made himself clear enough when he left our planet."

"So then he does have someone he likes."

"Yes, but it's not really my place to say."

Koyuki's sudden high pitched announcement cut their current conversation short. "Tea's ready!"

The ninja girl burst forth from the kitchen in a full run, jumping into a back-flip to make the rest of the distance and landing cross-legged at her Partner's side. Not a drop of tea or saucer on the platter she held shifted an inch through her flight. She poured out three cups of the still steaming liquid tinted a faint bronze from her ceramic pot. She handed the first to Dororo, who gladly nodded in acceptance. Out of all the Partnered Pekopons and Kerons this pair seemed to be the most content with one another's presence. She had never even seen them once raise their voices at each other. If anyone knew any better they would assume the two were happily married.

Natsumi's train of thought was broken when a tiny, bone-white proclaim saucer was offered to her. "Thank you."

She took the offer and brought it to her lips -smelling it first just in case. Well, it smelt ordinary at least. So she took a slow sip, savoring the essence of the perfectly steamed leaves with a soft hint of honey.

"So, Natsumi-chan, what's been on your mind." The hyperactive ninja-girl suddenly asked.

"Koyuki-chan did you ever have one of those days where everything just comes at you at once?"

Koyuki took a moment to ponder the question. "Well when I was in the sanctuary we had times where we were attacked all at once by neighboring tribes."

The one being spoken to gave an uneasy laugh. "That's not exactly what I meant."

Now to was Koyuki's turn to act bemused.

Natsumi realized she wasn't going to get any answers if she continued to try and lead her friend to realize what she meant. She had to be direct.

"Koyuki-chan, have you ever gone into my house without me knowing?"

Koyuki smiled innocently. "Maybe."

"Okay then, were you in my house last night?"

"Nope. Me and Dororo-kun were out patrolling." She looked down at the sky-blue frog. "Right?"

He nodded in agreement. "Incidentally, what does this have to do with Giroro?"

Because if it wasn't Koyuki than Giroro was a possible candidate. Natsumi took one last swig of her tea before placing the empty cup on the table.

She stood up swiftly and bowed. "Thank you for the tea, but I really should be getting home. Bye Koyuki-chan, bye Dororo."

The young warrior then made a dash for the door.

"Natsumi-chan." Koyuki made to stand but found her flight impeded.

She looked down to her side and found her Partner gripping her skirt and shaking his head as if to say 'let her go.'

Natsumi immediately returned home and right when passing through the front gate she looked to her left. There he was, as proud and calm as ever. He didn't have a fire going, instead sitting in front of his tent, polishing and preening his vast armory. Natsumi could smell the different chemicals he used from even that distance. It was true she found the stench unbearable when she had first learned of his habit. But it had become more of a comforting smell these past few years, a smell that always reminded her of the steadfast soldier.

He looked up, perhaps finally noticing she had come through the yard. "Welcome home, Natsumi."

She nodded with a quick, "hi," before rushing into her home and leaving behind a baffled red frog.

While inside she held the door behind her back, sliding down onto the ground with a sigh. That was strange. All of a sudden it was like she couldn't be around him. She would have to think of a way to bring up her concerns to him without throwing him into a tizzy. Because if she was correct in her thinking and it really wasn't him he would assume it was an intruder and go off on some tangent to try and track down the culprit. In a way deep down inside she hoped it was him as opposed to Keroro or Kululu. At least with him it would be a lot easier to confront.

Natsumi removed her shoes and placed on her slippers. The house was quiet inside. Too quiet. She glanced from side to side, into the living room and then to the kitchen. On top of the table there was a note from Keroro and Fuyuki.

_ Sis,_

_ Went into town to pick up Keroro's custom. Be back in a few unless something happens._

_ Winter,_

Oh, yeah. He had mentioned something about that this morning when they walked to school. As well Keroro had been acting a lot more chipper than usual. That could have meant one of two things, either invasion or Gundams. Thankfully this time it was the latter. Natsumi crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. She had a little time before she needed to make the others dinner so instead she made her way upstairs in hopes of cleaning up the mess she had left that morning. But instead of coming into a room of piled laundry and cherry petals she opened the door to the fragrance but none of the untidiness. Her jaw hit the floor.

Everything had been clean and pressed as though it never happened. Every single petal that had once been a flurry on the floor was vacuumed. As well, her bed was made and all of her clothes put away. This was insane. It couldn't be Keroro. He cleaned the home but she had threatened him never to go into her room. She would clean up her own unmentionables. So who the hell has been going in her room!

She had officially had it! Natsumi ran back downstairs and went into the kitchen and would have busted straight through the doors and into Giroro's camp. But something stopped her. Instead she went into the fridge and took out the leftovers from last night and heated them up for a quick lunch. She sat down, nibbling on a few grains of rice as she thought over how to approach the subject.

Giroro was a good friend and a loyal ally. Heck, he was her Keronian Partner for crying out loud! Maybe he had just put those flowers in her room to make her feel better. Was that so bad? Still the fact was he had gone into her private room without her permission first. If above anything it was only this fact that got her up in arms. So maybe if that was really the case she could get him to confess to the situation much more easily. She placed her chopstick down and finally swallowed the single grain she had been chewing while musing. Standing up she had gotten the courage to speak with the little red Daruma invading every moment of her life.

Natsumi slowly slid open the glass doorway separating him from her. She had attempted to do it quietly but his senses were superb. And in reference to what Dororo said he was always aware of his surroundings. So it was no surprise that as her form slipped into the open the eyes of the astute warrior glanced up into her direction. Those eyes, they could be so horrid in the face of combat, but now they shown with concerned sympathy. She must have upset him before when she had dashed into her home a while before.

"Hey, Giroro."

"Natsumi." He nodded to her, placing aside the current bazooka he was freshening.

She came up close beside him and sat down. His face seemed to become even reder as he stammered with his flailing appendages as if setting himself up to be formal and gentleman-ly. Natsumi giggled inwardly and again -after so long it seemed- her heart burnt like it had done when she had learned of his absence last evening.

"Could I ask you something?"

He eventually turned to her with a bemused look softening his otherwise battle-hardened features. "Of course, anything."

"When I woke up this morning I had the strangest surprise." She watched as his expression became fully intent on her speech. "Flowers. My room smelt like flowers. They were all over the place. I was confused at first, and scared. I thought that if an intruder came in then you would have stopped him. So it couldn't have been someone from outside."

At this point Giroro turned his gaze downwards. Not saying a word while she continued.

I planned to clean them what I came home but now someone has gone and done that too. It couldn't be Keroro or Fuyuki, they know better then to cross me. The only person I know whose ever had the gull to do something like that is... you."

She visible saw him shiver as she spoke that last word. "Giroro, did you put those flowers in my room. Then clean everything up for me?"

"Why would I do such a wussy thing like that!" he spat. "I'm a soldier, not some romantic pretty-boy."

He had tried to sound as convincing as possible even though his words were shaken. There was also another fact she had begun to notice about him. Whenever he brought up excuses like that he never actually looked at her.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me," Natsumi demanded.

His astonished face shot back at her, mouth half agape and eyes wide. The alien clenched his fangs and turned away again.

"Natsumi..."

There was so much more behind this than she realized -than he was willing to say all in one moment.

"I just wanted to make you feel better." He finally breathed. "After what Mutsumi had done to you."

So it was Giroro! In all the years she had known him this was something she at first would have thought preposterous. She would have struck him down right then and there -buried him deep enough for the funeral. The soldier from hell had actually done something sweet and caring of his own free will? No nagging or prodding from the rest of the Platoon? To make her feel better? This was insane, unreasonable, against all logic! Giroro would never... But the Giroro she saw would.

Even still he made no sense to her. In one moment he goes along with his Gunso's insane invasion schemes. In that moment she is marked his enemy, just an obstacle standing in his path to victory. Then, in another move he is her protector, her savior, arising as suddenly as his shift in sides to prevent her from harm -most times at the cost of his life as well as his reputation as an Invader for his home world of Keron. Who was Giroro then? Tender friend or bloody insurgent?

Natsumi stood and walked away from him, never noticing his forlorn expression as she appeared to abandon her Partner. She never even turned to look at him when she spoke, hands upon the sliding entranceway into her home. Her voice felt so distance as if not even her own though the words dribbled from her lips. All the while her ribcage felt as though it were curving inwards, skewering her heart.

"I don't understand you frogs. You're here to take over Earth and now you're trying to make me feel better with flowers. Giroro you... I wish you'd never came here in the first place!"

But she didn't stop there. Her emotions were running in circles, bewildered and distraught. Though with every nasty sentence her heart felt like weeping. Only her head kept it in check.

"Even since you showed up my world's been flung for a loop. I can't ever have just a single normal day with you guys around. I just want to go back to my normal old, boring life that didn't involve cosmic space leaches, tentacles, alien technology, and talking frogs."

She hugged her head in frustration, nearly screaming. Heart choking her.

"I just want Mutsumi to see that I love him and only him. I could never have feeling for anyone but him. Especially not one of you five." She shot her red scapegoat a grimace with hazel eyes rimmed in tears. "So if you're thinking you're anything special you're just as dumb as that Boke Gaeru."

And with that the confused and conflicted girl stammered back into her home, nearly shattering the door behind her as it closed with a rapping slam. In her wake was left nothing but the broken shell of an individual who had hoped for nothing better that her continued happiness. Happiness that he was blamed for sullying. He had told her that only the strong knew when to cry. What was his excuse?

Natsumi awoke a few hours afterward. She had yelled at possibly her closest friend, blaming him for Mutsumi's denial. She had ran upstairs, into her bedroom and swiped up the Sakura sprigs, tossing them harshly into the waste bin. She then fell onto her bed and cried. She cried so hard but she didn't know why. The entire time her lungs felt like they were collapsing, a fire smoldering in her chest. She didn't known when she had fallen asleep so she couldn't guess exactly how long she had been out. The only indication was the absence of light overtaken by orange and violet. The only thing that confused her was the smell. The cherry blossoms had long since disbursed out her open window. No, it was the absence of a scent that, in a way, scared her. She could smell the wind coming in through her balcony, so cold, so crisp. Devoid of the smoke from a camp.

Natsumi lifted herself off her soiled blanket and made her way downstairs at a tentative pace. Perhaps it was just because she was still tired, but something deep inside her was churning. She felt horrid. She just couldn't believe everything she had flung at him in a fit of sorrow. He hadn't deserved any of it. He only wanted to make her happy. Could she blame him for that?

With her thoughts as her guide, Natsumi found herself drawn downstairs and to the kitchen, one hand upon the glass doors as she began to slid them open.

"Giroro?"

But her course of action came to a halt as a sudden knock on the door severed her attention. It seemed to startle her out of the current thought that guided her. The young warrior pulled back from the exit into the yard and instead headed to where the call had sounded. She pulled the front door open, revealing the individual who had divided her.

"Mutsumi!"

He stood gallant against the fading sun, haloed as though an angel amidst a horde of fire.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan. Want to take a little walk?"

At first she was skeptical -particularly after all he had put her through. In fact, he was technically the reason for why she had forsaken her Partner. But, even still she nodded. Removing her slippers and placing on her sneakers she stepped outside to join him in the twilight. They walked for a while, close to one another along the sidewalk of the drive. They were quiet for most of the trip, really just relaxing in the aura of one another's company. That was until Mutsumi asked:

"So, did you ever find who your heart had been yearning for?"

Natsumi shook her head, taking a moment in thought at the sudden intimate question.

Mutsumi sighed, turning his sea-gray eyes to the quickly darkening sky. "That's too bad."

He stopped in front of her. "Then, what if I said that I was wrong, Natsumi? That I had misjudged my own heart? What if I said I loved you, Natsumi?"

The girl being addressed came to a sudden halt, not only physically but mentally as well. What had he just said? Did he really mean he had made a mistake?

"What are you?"

"I believe I love you, Natsumi. I was blind. Would you give me a second chance? Another try to prove myself."

The confused girl locked eyes with the boy who had over twenty-four hours before denied her profession of love. After all he had done would she give him a second chance? He bend forward ever so slowly, edging his face inches from hers. As if drawn to his charismatic aura she closed her eyes, slowly lifting herself to meet with him. But something stopped her. As suddenly as he had come on to her the very object that had sent her emotions into a tizzy set itself alight. Natsumi stopped her advance, opening her eyes merely inches from his lips. The feelings that mixed themselves in that very moment were contradictory and confusing. The only way to describe it was like a magnet being forced at its similar end. Being around him made her heart pulse not with want, but as if attempting to force herself -or him- away. It was strange that she had only now noticed that.

Natsumi turned away, nearly embarrassed. "I can't."

But, instead of being disgusted or confused, Mutsumi smiled, pulling away. "And, why not?" She looked up at him, wide-eyed as if asking for a explanation. "Am I not the one your heart wants?"

Natsumi continued to remain quiet, waiting for him to continue. But when he did his truth was one she had never expected. "I seen Giroro a little while ago," was the way he had began and so she perked up. "He told me something strange. He said that you, Natsumi, loved me more that anyone else in the world. That, I was the only one who could bring you happiness. Is that true? Am I really the only one that makes you happy?"

The young woman's eyes contorted into an expression mingling with both amazement and disbelief. That frog did what, now? For some reason that excuse didn't compute. Giroro had gone to the one individual he hated most in the world and consented defeat? No. That was not the Giroro she knew. He would never -ever- admit he was in the wrong. Unless... Unless, he truly believed this was a battle he could not win. Had she done this to him? Had she forced him to do the unthinkable? Giroro, the statuesque, the infallible had been beaten by a Pekopedian -a species he was destined to conquer.

"Giroro..." she breathed.

Why did that name now bring her so much pain?

"Something wrong, Natsumi?"

Mutsumi's voice brought her back down to reality.

"I don't know. This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense? That I had so suddenly changed my mind or that one red, alien frog has sent your world upside-down?"

That phrase had surprised her. She had never expected something so straightforward from him. It was almost like he was trying to question her judgment. Asking her right out who she cared for more.

"Why would I care for an alien? He's just a thing, an Invader. He's trying to take over our planet! The only reason he should be on mind mind is if I'm trying to stop whatever insane scheme their leader has come up with!"

"And what's so bad about that?"

Again his counter made her head spin. What was that supposed to mean?

"Life is chaotic in nature, purely unexpected and at times unbearable. But it is that same primal wanderlust that has driven thousands to do the unimaginable and break through the barrier of complacency. That vision of mine never said your Soulmate had to be the same as you. Similar to opposites attract, but in a more physical sense I guess.

"We almost kissed, Natsumi."

That statement flushed her face in red. She had almost kissed Mutsumi. One of her most longed for dreams had almost come true and she was the one who prevented it.

"But you at the last moment pulled away. Why was that?"

Enough with the questions already! "It was like something inside of me was telling me 'no.' And my heart started burning again."

"You ever think that might be a sign that I'm not really the one your heart is after?"

"Yeah, but my heart also burns when I'm near that wannabe soldier!"

Mutsumi laughed at her sudden outburst. "Your heart can burn for many reasons. It's meant to guide you. Sometimes it burns to tell you something is wrong and other times it will burn when something is right. It's misinterpreting these burns that leads people to the wrong. But, I've always known you to be smart, Natsumi-chan. You can figure them out on your own. I'll bet you already have, haven't you?"

Natsumi smiled up at him though her eyes still held a large quantity of mystique. "I wish I could say yes but I don't think I'd believe myself."

"Well, no one's asking you to decide right away. Go home and think about it, then decide. Or wait a couple more years. You can't rush these things, ya know?"

And she nodded. "Thank you, Mutsumi."

Natsumi ran all the way back to her home, desperate to find the one whose heart she had broken and mend it. She turned into her yard and made for the left, eager to see him camped out picturesquely on her lawn. The sun had set and the cold of February settled in a heavy blanket. She longed to see his fire blazing and roasting up enough for a dinner of two. But no, nothing. Even worst than last night when only the flames and himself were absent. This time there was no trace that his presence once existed on that spot. No tent, no fire, no smell of machine oil or polish. No hint of metal anywhere. Even the blades of grass and soil that should have been folded down or dug up were unblemished. It was as if the one known as Giroro had never even existed.

"Oh, Master Natsumi I'm back!" resounded an overly chipper voice from the front.

With his entrance the door clicked shut and an anthropic frog of a glossy-green hue entered the darkness of the Hinata residence. At first Sargent Keroro believed that he was the only one there, not even Moa had activated her foresight and came to greet him.

"Master Natsumi? Moa? Kululu! So lonely..." He was about to go into a panic attack but it ended as quickly as it had come.

His spirits picked up upon witnessing some movement off to his right. He peered into the living room and had to squint. There was a faint outline hunched over on top of the sofa. Keroro cautiously drew closer to get a better look.

"Natsumi-dono?"

As he climbed up on the coffee table to get a better look what he found was a shattered individual beyond herself. She sat hunched over with her arms draped across her knees. Within one hand she clutched a once vibrant Sakura branch. Now its fragrant flora had long since shrived up and fallen to the floor, leaving nothing in its wake but a bare and broken stem. The young woman looked up with dark eyes rimmed in stars, her gaze before had been glued to the dead sprig.

"Keroro?" Her voice was so distant as though she were deep under the sea attempting to commune with those on the surface.

"Oh great, what did Kululu do now?" Keroro's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Perhaps the yellow one had started up one of their postponed invasion plans with out his leader's consent. But which one?

"I'm sorry, Keroro."

Okay, this was definitely not Natsumi.

"Natsumi-dono are you alright?"

"Giroro's gone and its my fault."

"Giroro's gone! What do you mean gone?"

Those amber eyes suddenly came to light, burning through the shadows that still hung throughout the room. "'Gone' as in he's not here any more and I don't know where he dragged his sorry butt off to! That 'gone!'"

"How could this have happened?" Keroro seemed to suddenly go into a panic. "That red Daruma doesn't just get up and abandon anything, especially not invasion!"

Natsumi stood up, about the pummel the living daylight out of the slimy dwarf when he suddenly hopped off of the table and out towards the yard. He flung open the glass doors as if expecting to be proven right. Unfortunately, lo-and-behold, there was the spot where the war-hardened made camp but with no camp to be found. His jaw nearly fell off its hinges and hit the ground.

"This is unacceptable! Abandoning your comrades in the heat of battle! Giroro would never do such a thing." Keroro exclaimed.

Natsumi came up behind him, sprig still clutched in her palm. "Unless it has something to do with me."

Keroro looked up at his superior, bewildered and amazed at the same moment. He never denied her claim. He must have known of Giroro's internal treason all along. The little alien slammed his fist into his palm with gusto. "He must be found before he does anything rash!"

Without warning the kappa sprung off behind the budding woman and up the stairs. Natsumi didn't take much thought into what her nuisance was planning. Instead she followed close behind as he lead her though his room and deep underground towards their not-so-secret base of operation. Delving farther and farther, the precession came to a stop outside of a prodigious, mechanical, dome-like structure placed away in the far corner of the head quarters.

"Kululu!" Keroro screamed with a might unlike his stature. "Open up it's an emergency!"

Nothing happened, the structure just as ominous as ever.

"Kululu!" he growled again.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

The two turned and from behind appeared the only non-Keronian alien among the invading group. The blond-haired girl from the Angol Tribe stood not too far back, she appeared drowsy as if she had been sleeping. That was when Keroro gained an insane idea.

"Moa, my dear, I require you assistance!"

The Pekopedian formed girl brightened up considerably at being needed by her 'Uncle.' The plan was a simple one but effective none the least. No one knew why Kululu was so susceptible to the charms of the Angol Tribe. For whatever reason if the yellow cretin would not comply in came Moa and everything was put back into order. The casing that remained locked to all others gave way when the girl entered and shut just as fast. It took a few more moments before the result showed itself. The robotic doors into the mad scientist's compound swished open, allowing the others entry.

"Fine. Get in here and get her away from me. Kukuku..."

"Way to go Moa!"

Keroro burst through in a flash with Natsumi trailing after. She had never really been inside Kululu's laboratory. Maybe once or twice at most. The vast expanse appeared small from outside but inside it was like a landscape all in its own. Its was chromed white like the rest of the base only with a much more 'alive' feeling attributed to all the computers and machinery that continued to tirelessly run their programming. Suddenly down from the ceiling of dangling tentacle piping floated said evil genius. At his side stood Moa. When the two came down to a safe height the human-like alien jumped off and trotted over to where her Uncle stood.

"Sergeant Major Kululu at your service."

"Good job Moa! Why wouldn't you open up Kululu?"

"Kukuku... That's for me to know and everyone else never to find out."

"Alright, whatever! Giroro's gone and has abandoned the mission! He must be found before he does something rash!"

"As you wish."

The yellow frog spun himself around. The sudden movement appeared to lower a screen as large as the opposite length of the dome. Similarly, a holographic keyboard appeared beneath his twitching fingers. The screen blipped on, zooming out to display their neighborhood with still some distance beyond. It took a few more moments as his prancing digits sung to the otherwise silent occupants. Eventually the screen zoomed out and then back in to a minuscule red dot on the screen. It appeared to be traveling. Though just as suddenly as they had located it it faded from view.

"Looks like our red devil has turned off his Anti-Barrier."

"What?" Keroro exclaimed. "Then is there any other way to track him?"

"Not necessarily directly. But you could attempt to play detective and figure out where he is headed."

"We need answers, Kululu, not riddles!"

"What do you mean Gunso? Kukuku... The logic is staring you straight in the face." Kululu appeared inflated with pride. "I can track his past movement and make a prediction as to where he is headed. Pojito!"

The screen zoomed out again, only this time displaying a thin, red, jagged line. Natsumi watched as her green companion's facial expression grow wide.

"The Mothership."

"Your spaceship?" Natsumi asked.

"Possibly. When we first came to Pekopon our ships formed one Mothership. But we split up so our ship separated into five smaller ships. From the looks of it he's heading towards one of them, probably his. Only problem is I don't know where he parked it. Kululu!"

"Aye, Aye, Gunso." The mastermind began typing more codes into his super computer. It took a bit longer before the fragment's location suddenly came alight.

Natsumi was the first to perk up. "He's really thinking about heading back home? Back to Keron?"

"Looks like it." The Sargent cocked his head in thought. "Wonder what upset him so much to do such a thing? Whatever the case we must get him back before he does something rash!"

A pang of guilt sent her heart into convulsions again. "I'll go."

Keroro looked up at her as if wondering why she had offered by not questioning otherwise. Kululu was actually the next to speak.

"Here." An appendage came down from the roof of the structure, its tip constructed into that of a three-fingered palm. In its grasp it clutched a bizarre device like that of a necklace or collar. "I modified your suit's GPS. It's locked on to Giroro's Ship. Good luck, kukuku..."

That last statement sent a shiver up her spine. She didn't trust the creepy little perve but he seemed to be her only way of bringing back her Partner.

Once out amongst the crisp evening air Natsumi clipped on Giroro's gift. It was like a surge of power as the metallic plates sheathed her skin and compacted her frame. With just a mental tangent she could manipulate the entire organism like an extension of her body. A set of rockets unfurled and blazed to life at each of her shoulders. The thrust shot her toned body skyward. From the left covering of her ponytail -that hosted one of her twin laser swords- manifested an tiny screen overlapping her eye. This screen appeared to be acting as her guide, not only blipping in the direction of the hidden craft but also relaying information back from her to those inside of the base. It was this signal she followed. And it appeared to be leading her straight towards the Tokyo Tower. The city below her glimmered in a sparkle of multi-colored lights and sound. Almost as though the earth no long existed, nothing but an expanse of space where once the planet floated within.

Despite the distance between her home and the center of the city her suit easily cut the travel time over half. The feral air nipped and clawed at any exposed skin it could find as the girl attempted to catch up to her quarry. There was no telling how long ago Giroro had flown this same path. Natsumi only desperately hoped that Kululu's assumptions and calculations weren't going to lead her on a while goose chase.

"There."

Into the horizon spearing through the darkness arose the golden glowing beacon of Tokyo's landmark. With Anti-Barrier activated the flying child had no fear of being discovered and questioned. The tower from this height seemed less menacing than when she finally landed on the ground. She walked to the legs, standing at the front of the structure. Each of the supports took on a side of her while the immense bulk of the structure loomed above. There were a few people here and there but thanks to the alien tech encompassing her body their wandering eyes were no threat.

"Alright, Kuluku, now what?" Natsumi spoke into her headset.

"Kukuku, wait a moment." his irritated laugh sounded into her ear.

Nothing seemingly significant happened for a second or two till her suit began to vibrate with an obscure but faint beeping. She felt her body going weightless for a millisecond and dropping back to the ground. Her first instinct was to take a look at her surroundings. And what she saw made her heart skip a few beats. There were people around her, around the tower, that had frozen in place. Almost like time had stopped -again.

"Kululu, what did you do?"

"Kukuku. Don't worry they're perfectly fine. In order for this to work it would have to be done quickly. Therefore I sped you up. Now comes the difficult part, finding the entrance. Go up to one of the tower's legs." The frog's voice instructed.

So, time wasn't stopped she was just too fast for them to see. Still, that didn't make any sense. She had the Anti-Barrier on. Natsumi decided to postpone thinking over the insane logic and just did what she was told. The green lens covering her eye came to life again. It was obvious with out it she wouldn't have been able to see an odd protrusion near the base of the leg. It appeared to be a keypad of some sort with obscure markings on each tab, holographic and 3-dimensional like that of a retro video game.

"Put your hand up to the lock."

She did so and a slim wire snaked out from her palm. The tubing shot towards the panel and lodged itself into a port on its side. Some code flashed upon the top screen on the calculator-looking device. Mere seconds later a bolt of lightning roasted her arm and set her flying across to the opposite leg of the structure.

"Kukuku!" Kululu's insane laugh resonated through her ear piece. "A Jumper Lock. Perhaps the old toad has a brain after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsumi hollered in frustration, breath heavy.

"It means there's only one right lock. Problem is it likes to change itself from one leg to another. You hit the wrong one you get zapped. So, wanna go again? Kukuku!"

The Pekopedian warrior forced herself to a stand on legs turned to noodles. The massive current that shot through her body she suspected was enough to paralyze an elephant. So she believed the only thing that prevented a gruesome demise was her suit that Giroro had made for her. Maybe he knew one day she would need to go into his ship. This was all speculative, of course.

She clutched her still numb arm as she asked, "okay then, what do I do?"

"You've only got a three second time frame before each of the locks reset themselves and the key becomes available. Thanks to me speeding you up that gives you a window of twelve minutes. In other words, find a leg you didn't get zapped with and try again."

Was that stupid frog really worth it? "Isn't there any other way besides from me getting fried?"

"You're wasting time, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro interrupted. "Who knowns when Giroro plans to contact home and fly off! They'll force us to go back! Or worse, they might even come here themselves. And they will be merciless! Merciless I tell you! No Gundam left standing! Hear what I'm saying?"

Well the stupid green one and his yellow friend could go but did she really want Giroro to leave? If only to get a straight answer out of him then she would not let him go so easily. And with that thought her heart burst again that had nothing to do with the electricity flooding her veins.

Natsumi dashed off towards the next leg and held out her palm. The tubing connected itself to the device of its own free will. The dancing lettering played against the screen before another bolt shot up her appendage and sent her flying. She screamed, and this time took a moment to lay on the ground and catch her fleeting breath. She could smell burning hair and flesh, making her eyes water and nose run. Could her body take a third?

She forced herself to stand again, this time both arms and legs tingled with lack of oxygen. She shuffled around to the third leg and held out her palm, quivering as she did so. Once again the piping came out and once again another stream of electricity circuited throughout her petite frame. This time she never felt herself hit the ground but the loss of air from her lungs was prominent. She tried to suck back in as much as possible as the very earth beneath her shook. At first she didn't take much thought into it as her entire mass of bones had been liquefied.

Only that annoying voice uplifted her spirits. "Natsumi-dono, wake up! You did it!"

The young woman being addressed forced herself up on wobbly arms, coughing up a few gouts of blood. She still had a hard time breathing but seeing her perseverance pay off almost brought tears to her eyes.

Her old self came through each breath. "If that was the right lock then why did I get electrocuted?"

"Kukuku, I never said unlocking the structure would stop the current. One last jolt to prevent any intruder from coming inside. Very clever, if I do say so myself."

Natsumi swore when she got back home that yellow thing was going to get strangled. She still took a few moments of time to recollect her scattered bearings. Getting struck once by lightning and living was one thing. But three times? She would have to both thank that red frog and pummel him into a pulp for putting her through all of this.

The result of Kululu's hacking had cause the very base of the Tokyo Towers to lift itself into the air. The force had flung her far enough so when the structure did become airborne she was on the ground facing a black entryway carved from soil and concrete beneath. The tower shifted a little and the earth shook again. It was collapsing back into place.

"Hurry up, Natsumi-dono!"

She picked herself up as best she could, flesh still totally numb, and blasted the jets to life soldered to her shoulder blades. The boost was enough for her to penetrate the closing structure in time to witness the inside of a darkened, metallic shaft. She didn't feel like walking down the endless length, nor did her body feel strong enough to support her weight just yet. So she continued spiraling down and down, into the confines of the shuttle base. It was truly built just to hold something deep below the earth's crust. There were no other chambers adjacent to the wide passage, just a plated tunnel leading straight downward.

As the pressure of the depth made her ears begin to pop a halo of lights came into view. The bottom at last. She fell closer and closer and noticed the phosphorescent bulbs encircled the craft that was her destination. The object itself did appeared like your average flying saucer. The only difference was that it wasn't entirely circular, more like taking on a very faint shape of a manta-ray with only the stub of a tail.

Natsumi slowed her decent and landed with a soft _click_ onto the metallic flooring. The menacing starship loomed over her and was a lot larger to her than she could have ever imagined. At nearly fifteen feet high, if this was only a piece of their mother ships how big was the thing put together? That thought worried her. There had always been that weird nagging in the back of her head since the incident with Garuru and his Platoon. Fuyuki believed -and she did too though she would never in a million years admit it- that the five otherwise blundering members of the Keroro Platoon could have indeed taken over Earth. And they still could if they really wanted to. But she knew, like the other Pekopon Partners, that they each had their own reason for not completing the mission, for continuing to postpone it. They liked the Earth, as well as the people and things that called it home. In a way they had even began to call it home too. The only problem that remained was their birth home and the rest of their people. Was that why Keroro had gotten so upset over Giroro's treason? Was that why he wanted so desperately for her to bring back his fifth member? He was afraid of Giroro returning to Keron, to even contact the gamma cloud planet. He was afraid that his people would come, and they would take over. They would ruin this world and conform it to their society, crushing what remained of its individuality and uniqueness. That was what invasive species did. That was what Keroro had planned to do. But then, the Hinatas happened. And everything changed. Whether it was for better or worst was still left to be said. In either case she wasn't about to let Giroro leave as much as Keroro. She didn't want him to abandon Earth for other reasons. She didn't want him to abandon her.

Natsumi still didn't feel up to walking so she continued to let the suit float her a few inches above the ground. The deck to the massive craft was open, meaning no more hacking was needed to further penetrate inside. Speaking of which it was a hueless brightness with lights lining the walls and guiding those who entered. It appeared much like the head quarters beneath their house. It had plenty of corridors jutting off into unknown directions and felt much bigger inside then it did out. She didn't know where Giroro could be hiding, only that he was here somewhere. The object was indeed active as its innards buzzed with that same unliving lifeforce that circulated through Kululu's lab.

There was a corner she would have to turn in to ahead. Just as she though to call out the name of her prey that sickening foresight inside of her activated itself. Natsumi stopped herself right as two Keronian missiles whizzed around the corridor. The first unexpected bullet struck fast to the side of her skull, the second gave her enough leeway for her fighter instincts to kick in. She lifted the shield formed into her left arm and deflect the blast off to the side. A huge explosions of smoke and shrapnel obscured the scene. In the heat of battle with her adrenaline already pumping at its maximum she never noticed the muffled screams as her headset flew from her body and shattered from the first of the strikes. Natsumi waited a few seconds more as the smoke cleared. There he was, standing tall and proud at the bend of the hallway, a smoldering bazooka in both arms, with eyes locked on the kill.

But those same eyes softened in confusion as if he were viewing an apparition. "Natsumi?"

And she smiled, tears welling up in her own amber oculars though she tried so hard to hold them back. "Giroro!"

The girl flung herself forward, though with her jets deactivated and the force of gravity merciless on her fatigued joints she found herself falling into him. But he forsook both weapons and caught her as gently as he could while she buried her nose into the curve of his neck. Her arms curled around his diminutive frame as she weeped.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, you jerk!"

He didn't reply right away. His appendages clutched to her shoulders, keeping her from falling and also comforting her. He had been more taken aback by the sudden turn of events than anything.

"I'm sorry, Giroro. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. Just please don't leave me. I don't want you to go. We're Partners, remember? You can't just pack up and leave. Please."

Through this she had begun to freely cry again, moistening his otherwise warm and unblemished skin. Even here he smelt faintly of polish and burning timber. Maybe a little also of sweet potatoes. It made her smile, even in an alien place like this she felt comfortable and relaxed. Safe.

He whispered her name into her ear and his deep voice and hot breath sent goosebumps across her skin. Her heart did flips inside her rib cage and burned so intensely that she wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and never let him go.

"Why did you leave me? Why?" Natsumi breathed once her teas subsided.

Giroro had been quiet for the most part since they had confronted. He swallowed hard. He knew the answer but did he have the courage to say it? His face was hot in an invisible blush. "Sometimes the only way to show how much you love something is to let it go. I was going to leave because it would have made you happy. Without me here you would have no one to come between you and Mutsumi. I did it because I love you, Natsumi."

She held him tighter and moaned. For some reason his voice felt so wonderful for her to hear. She forgot that he was a tiny alien frog bent on world conquest. This individual was simply Giroro. A true friend that would have given up everything just so that she was content with her life. There was no man alive that she knew who would do that. She didn't even believe Mutsumi would.

"What if I asked you not to invade earth? What if I asked you to stay here, with me? Would you?"

She felt his arms wrap around her neck, his fingers combing through her hair like he had done twenty-four hours before. It was truly a hard decision for him. Perhaps three years ago he could have denied everything. If she had asked him that same question then he would have forsaken her for sure. But now, being so close and feeling her love encompass him he didn't take a moment to rethink his answer.

"If that would make you happy then I will stay with you, and I won't help invade Pekopon."

He never got around to fully completing what he wanted to say to her. His lips had been cut short by hers pressing into them. The startled alien didn't know exactly what do at first but caught on quickly enough. He bent forward into her and felt her tongue find its way in. They both moaned at the intimacy of the touch, blissful and content. She didn't know if he was the one, but her heart wanted him more than anyone she had ever know. So much so that she never wanted to breath again but to remain locked in his arms and tender kisses for the rest of eternity.

Back with Keroro, Moa, and Kululu the green frog had found himself clutched close to the girl beside him through all the excitement and stress. The device that had allowed them to communicate with Natsumi had gone staticy after being struck by the first rocket, no visual nor audio. None of the three knew what exactly was going on, only that they hoped she could bring Giroro home without any slip ups.

"What's going on Kululu? Bring back the picture."

"My apologies Gunso. But, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. You'll just have to wait and see. Kukuku..." Kululu explained in his monotoned voice.

Moa looked down at the nervous frog in her arms. "Don't worry Uncle, Natsumi will bring Giroro back. Come on, let's go upstairs and wait for them. Like, camping out."

Though Keroro was the least bit enthused over not being able to see what exactly was going on. He consented defeat. Natsumi would just have to get along with out their help -what little they could give.

"Alright Moa, you win."

He jumped out of her arms and began marching out the door, girl in tow.

"Kukuku..."

Kululu waited till the _whoosh_ of the doors to the entrance of his laboratory sounded and then all was quiet. Like wild fire his fingers began dancing across the keys atop the computer's holographic pad. He couldn't do anything about the communicator. However, the ship itself was another matter. Easy enough for a master hacker, the ship's security system had in luck not been activated yet. The jumpy toad was always on edge and that must have been how he knew someone had broken in -not knowing who. Kululu sweepingly ran through all the codes and protocols as if he were in the mothership's mainframe. Each of her fragments were similar, and in truth much more easy to manipulate than as a whole.

As such in no time every single camera came to light on Giroro's ship, every single one of their eyes appeared to life on the mastermind's computer. He zoomed in on one near the central right of the countless, moving pictures. And there they were, in one another's embrace.

_'What if I asked you not to invade earth? What if I asked you to stay here, with me? Would you?'_

_'If that would make you happy then I will stay with you, and I won't help invade Pekopon.'_

Though no one would have known it the evil genius smiled. Giroro had messed up big time. He wouldn't help with the invasion? Then he would be the cause for the invasion. He recorded every moment of their heartwarming enfold. This video -along with countless gigabytes of corresponding evidence- had a destination. That destination was Keron, straight to the eyes of their commanders -with no manipulation by Tororo.

"Kukuku..."

The ride back took longer than her flight down had been. Mostly because Giroro took his time guiding his mini saucer along with her sitting behind him. Natsumi had wrapped her arms around his waist, one hand underneath his belt with her fingers playing against his smooth yet sensitive stomach. She had noticed this on their trip, now that both felt more calm and comfortable around one another. His face was still hot from her touch and every once in a while he would fly a bit haphazardly and cause her to burst out in a giggle.

The two made it home safe and sound though. Her house was still there and safe -not overtaken by anything frog related. He landed on her lawn, right where his camp had been. They both stepped off and Natsumi bend down to his level.

"I haven't really had anything to eat today. Think maybe you could cook something up?"

Giroro still blushed when she was around, still uneasy, still absolutely adorable.

"Of course, it will take a bit but I'll get right to it."

"I could always help."

"Natsumi-dono! Giroro-gocho!" But anything else was cut short by Keroro's perfect timing. He burst from the kitchen doors running up to the two. "Do you realize how worried I've been this entire time? First I loose Fuyuki-dono and then come home to find my Gocho has committed treason on me! Then Natsumi-dono's communicator broke so I had to sit and wait and worry over not knowing what has happened! You know how I do not like to wait!"

Natsumi had noticed the communicator had broken back on the ship when she had deactivated her suit. She was in a way relieved as she didn't know how having Keroro and the other frogs knowing of their affair would go. Then she thought of Kululu. Could he have found a way? Keroro obviously didn't know about it. But, still.

That's when after all this time it hit her. "Wait, what happened to my brother?"

Up near the height of the Himalayan mountains two individuals stood. One unnerved by cold nor wind, looking out across the sunlit horizon, examining the flawless sheet of snow and stone. The other sat hunched at her feet, clothed in nothing but a school uniform and rocking back and forth as if to keep warm.

"Alisa-chan, this is insane!" Fuyuki yelled.

"Don't yell, you're going to cause an avalanche. And I thought you said you wanted to see the Everest Yeti that's been terrorizing the villages here."

"I probably did but I didn't mean for you to take me right off the streets! Couldn't I have gotten my coat first?"

"Come on, there's a town down below. We can find some warmth there."

With that the strange, alien girl smiled inwardly and began walking across the snow towards the flicker of lights clustered in the east.

"Hey, wait up!"

Fuyuki scrambled after, eager to catch up. This was the start of yet another random adventure he had inevitably gotten himself wound up in. Going along for the ride, as he had found out, was really the best and only thing he could do.

-**END**-

I do not read comments. If you wish to contact me about this work please go to my profile.


End file.
